The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to improved traffic identifier (TID) based buffer status reporting.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi (i.e., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11) network may include AP that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The access point (AP) may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a wireless station (e.g., a STA) may communicate with an associated AP via downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the uplink (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the station to the AP.
Wireless devices may transmit a buffer status report (BSR) that indicates a presence or amount of buffered data that is to be transmitted. BSRs may indicate a number of packets or a size (e.g., in Mbytes or octets) of data in a transmission buffer of the wireless device. For example, an AP may receive a BSR from a STA and allocate uplink resources to the STA. A scheduler of the AP may decide which STA (or group of STAs) and which TID may be assigned to uplink resources for an uplink transmission during a particular time. In some examples, a STA may have a relatively large amount of buffered data to report, prioritized buffered data to report, etc., which may result in increased overhead (e.g., resulting from segmented BSRs to convey STA needs) and decreased system performance (e.g., such as latency associated with conveying buffer information for prioritized TID communications).